


Wildest Dreams

by ShamelessSkam



Series: The Sexual Adventures of Isak, Even, and all their Boys [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Body Worship, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut!Isak, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Even, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Facials, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Feminization, Nipple Play, Nudity, Open Relationships, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Size Difference, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Vivid Descriptions of Male Bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessSkam/pseuds/ShamelessSkam
Summary: Even knew he had to punish Isak, but, in all fairness, it wasn't unreasonable for Isak to have broken his Daddy's rules. So, Even decides to give Isak the best of both worlds - he gives him a rewarding punishment. He invites the Boy Squad over for a night of discoveries, first times, and, of course, sex.Isak couldn't believe this was his life, not even in his wildest dreams.





	1. We Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, back with more smut. So, I'm not too sure how many chapters this will be - if it will be two or three. But, this story serves as a sequel to "Sleeping With a Friend" (though it's not needed to understand this story, it is recommended that you read it to understand the background), as well as a catalyst to something else building forward.
> 
> There are two things that need to be noted before you read, however: The word slut is used one time, though not in a degrading way whatsoever, and Eskild is mentioned in a slightly sexual manner, though nothing actually happens between him and Isak (he is described naked and seeing Evak in sexual situations).
> 
> Other than that, I hope you all do enjoy reading and let me know what you all thought!
> 
> *This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own*

Isak and Even had been floating on the clouds the days after their get together with Magnus. They had decided they’d give Isak some rest from their kinky lives for a few days just to get him well rested and back to normal after coming three times in an afternoon after a full day of being teased to the edge. The two of them were Isak and Even, Even and Isak, soulmates existing together for one another. Magnus, for his part, had seemed to get his fill, but Even knew better. He’d see the looks Magnus would give Isak when he picked him up from school, he’d hear about the stupid shit Magnus was “letting slip” at lunch about a hot threesome he’d had – Isak, from what he told Even, had given Magnus a sly smile before jabbing him for making up such an “unbelievable lie.” Their lives kept going, but were somehow different. They were similar, oh so similar, but there was something new, something amazing between the three.

 

Even still hadn’t let it slip that he knew Isak broke one of his rules. Granted, Even understood why he did, it wasn’t as if Even had been particularly nice with his manipulation of the vibe that day. But, even then, that didn’t give Isak the right to break one of Even’s – one of Daddy’s – rules. He could have easily given the safeword to Even over the phone and he would’ve stopped immediately. Hell, Even had his phone off vibrate and on loud just for that reason.

 

But Isak wanted to go along anyways and break one of his rules. One of his three simple rules. Maybe Even wouldn’t have been as upset as he was had Isak hadn’t lied about it and instead told him the truth. Fuck, maybe Even would have let it go. But because Isak had purposely broken one of his rules and purposely lied to him, Even had to punish Isak.

 

But Isak couldn’t know.

 

Isak wouldn’t know.

 

**

 

The second Friday after Magnus’ visit, Even decided, would be the day Isak would get his punishment. Even had thought it over for the days leading up to it and had made his decision the day before.

 

He made a group chat that Thursday that consisted of him, Magnus, Jonas, and Mahdi, making it clear that the boys shouldn’t and wouldn’t add Isak. He made it clear from the moment he created the chat that Isak would be left out of the loop on the planning for this boys night – Isak couldn’t know, the get together had to be a secret between them, and only them. Even had the boys swear to not tell Isak, and they did with only a few questions, none of which Even addressed directly. It was nice having Magnus understanding his and Isak’s dynamics because, instead of his typical foot-in-mouth comments, he kept the other two boys from trying to investigate why Even was doing this.

 

Even had insisted the boys be there sharply at 1900 for drinks, pizza, FIFA, and a promise of something more, something special.

 

With that promise hanging between them, Even muted the group chat and set his phone down, letting the boys argue amongst themselves about what he could’ve meant.

 

**

 

Friday was laundry day. Friday was also Isak’s favorite day.

 

Laundry day had become a sort of tradition in Isak’s life, starting right after he moved into the kollektiv per Eskild’s request, and continuing into his life now in his and Even’s apartment. Back at the kollektiv Isak hadn’t had much in terms of possessions, clothes being in the same boat. Isak had just what he could carry from his mother’s house and hadn’t wanted to even think about going back there any time soon thereafter. So, Isak endured, and one of the things he endured was the necessity to be nude on laundry day.

 

Now, Isak wasn’t exactly ashamed of his body – he knew he was fit and that he was, objectively, attractive for a boy – but it was still an out of body sensation the first time he lounged around the shared apartment buck naked. He felt scared at the prospect of being caught with his tail – dick – between his legs, but he was also thrilled by the freedom and independence he felt at being all natural. He made a point of avoiding Eskild the first few weeks he did this, but it proved to be useless because Eskild was a very intrusive, very open person.

 

It was only the fourth Friday that Isak had been living in Noora’s old room that Isak burst through the door, taking animatedly to his phone on facetime, not even acknowledging Isak’s state of undress before he flopped down on the bed and aimed the camera at both of them.

 

“Noora, when are you coming home?” Eskild whined, face turned up into a pout in the upper right hand corner of the screen. “Isak’s smelly and pouty and – oh – very, very naked.”

 

Eskild’s eyebrows were stuck high on his forehead as his mouth was dropped open. Isak’s face and chest burned bright red under Eskild’s gaze and his hand went to cover his junk, fumbling a bit with the anxiety the situation gave him.

 

“I’ll call you back, Noora,” Eskild had said, quickly hanging up and putting his phone down, rolling onto his side to look at Isak as a whole. “So, when exactly did this start?”

 

Isak groaned and tossed his head back against the pillows, his arm not covering his valuables coming up over his eyes. “A few weeks ago. I don’t have enough clothes to have some when laundry day comes around and I don’t have enough money to do separate washes throughout the week, so I figured this was the best thing to do.”

 

Eskild hummed, hand running through his own hair and scratching lightly. “You could have always asked to borrow clothes from me, Isak. I have plenty and I’d be glad to give you some,” Eskild calmed Isak with a hand on his bicep. “We can go shopping tomorrow, too, if you want to get more clothes.”

 

Isak let a small smile play on his lips before he rolled onto his side too. “That’d be nice, Eskild. But I can’t ask you to spend more money on me.”

 

Eskild only scoffed, “Baby Gay, my money would be going to a good cause. A very good, sincere cause.”

 

“Eskild?” Isak asked, voice small and scared. “Is it bad that I like being naked?”

 

“Isak, of course not,” Eskild cooed, shaking Isak’s arm lightly. He moved his hand to Isak’s chin and moved it so that Isak was looking at him. “Never be ashamed for liking anything. So what if you like being naked? That doesn’t change anything. And, really, who doesn’t? I certainly love being free like that.” Eskild let a short passing of time stand between the two of them, giving a reassuring squeeze to Isak’s bicep. “I’d have to ask Linn to be sure, but, at least for me, I’d have no problem if you kept going naked around this place. I’m fine with whatever, so long as you’re comfortable.”

 

Eskild watched as Isak’s eyes filled with tears before he launched himself at Eskild, both arms wrapping around Eskild’s neck as he rolled on top of the older man. “Thank you, Eskild. You have no idea how much you’ve done for me since we met. Thank you so much.”

 

Eskild rubbed up and down Isak’s back, rubbing over the knobs of Isak’s spine and over the ripples of the light muscles there, trying to shush Isak’s crying. He felt so much for this boy who’d become like a younger brother to him. He needed to help this boy, to keep him safe, to welcome him to the world. He wouldn’t push Isak, but he’d accept him no matter what. He’d be there, and that seemed to be exactly what Isak needed.

 

However, there came a limit to everything. And for Eskild, an extremely homosexual male that loves everything about the male body, that limit came when Isak’s bare dick rested against his stomach and his leg laid between his own. Eskild lightly pushed Isak off of him, wiping some of the tears before lightly chuckling. “Isak, I love you a lot, but if you lay like that some more, I won’t be able to keep my body from popping a boner and making this a thousand times more awkward.”

 

Isak chuckled and fell back against his pillows, letting his hands rest at his side, letting his body be completely open to the room for the first time since Esklid burst in. “Thank you, Eskild. I meant what I said. Thank you.”

 

Eskild smiled warmly leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the top of his head before heading out of the room.

 

Isak had followed him to the door where he closed it behind Eskild, locking it, before going back to his bed and starting to fiddle with his dick, enjoying the freedom of the moment.

 

Eskild had immediately called Noora back, continuing their conversation where they had left off. He only made a few comments about how cute Isak’s little dick was – to which Noora rolled her eyes and begged for no more details – and made a shit ton of comments about how proud he was of Isak – to which Noora cooed and smiled.

 

**

 

Isak would look back on it later with a small smile and wonder if that’s where his exhibitionist streak truly began. After his conversation with Eskild, Isak had been more open with the nudity around the kollektiv, picking up sleeping in the buff, walking around naked when Eskild was home, and, though always at night when no one would be around, would go to collect the mail from down the hall. Isak was embracing something about himself he’d be hesitant to let loose and it felt amazing. He wouldn’t label himself as a nudist, but he absolutely loved being naked, whenever and wherever he could.

 

Isak began accepting his sexuality around the same time this exploration had begun, and it was amazing to experience, though he struggled with it. He felt concerned and embarrassed when his dick came to life while watching a movie next to Eskild, but Eskild hushed him and reassured him that it was natural, that it even happened to him sometimes. Isak still flamed red, but he pushed through it and forced himself to accept that this was him, that he was safe and accepted.

 

It helped.

 

Around four months before Even became a staple in Isak’s life, Eskild had decided to indulge his own fantasies, so to say, and dropped trou with Isak for the first time. The two of them learned to live together in this way, Isak finally accepting that he’s gay and that Eskild obviously knew, in a way that was neither sexual nor wanting, but instead safe and of kinship.

 

Eskild’s was the first dick Isak had seen in person, and he really had surpassed any expectations Isak had for the male physique. Isak hadn’t done anything with Eskild back then besides be in the room (by mistake) when he was jacking off on the couch, and he wasn’t sure if he regretted not doing anything or if he was thankful he didn’t – he didn’t know how that would’ve changed his relationship with Eskild, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

 

Either way, sharing that bond with Eskild, sharing the connection that nudity brought to them had been an experience and a half for Isak and he wouldn’t trade that in for anything, not even now when he’s being punished by Even in front of the boys.

 

**

 

Isak’s nudity streak continued to, as Magnus put it, the “Evak Apartment.” Even had been so wonderful in accepting all of Isak, from his problems and insecurities, to his kinks and obsessions, that it honestly made Isak stumble back sometimes. Funnily enough, Even caught on to the nude culture within the kollektiv very quickly, often times stripping at the door as soon as he’d arrive. It drove Isak crazy with lust when he’d arrive completely nude out in the hall of the kollektiv, bare for the world to see and devour.

 

He and Isak were no longer abashed teens hiding from the world, they were explorative and initiative driven. They took what they wanted and learned about and from one another. That all culminated in the furthering of Isak’s exhibition kink when they both agreed that they’d test the waters in the kollektiv by blowing each other out in the open.

 

Even had dropped to his knees while he and Isak were watching another of his pompous, elitist movies and slurped Isak into his mouth, giving all his effort into bringing the small boy to climax. Isak was wriggling around the couch, pushing down minutely on the finger Even was ghosting across his hole, when Eskild came strolling into the living room – also naked – and took in what he saw.

 

Eskild coughed slightly, trying to get the boys’ attentions. Even pulled off Isak’s cock, nodding towards Eskild and deeply sighed out, “Hi, Eskild,” before attaching his mouth back to Isak’s glistening cock. Soon after, Isak was moaning high in his throat and thrusting roughly into Even’s mouth, cock spurting little ropes of cum. Even didn’t swallow and stood to kiss Isak roughly, shoving the sperm into his mouth and coaxing Isak to swallow. After effectively abusing Isak’s lips, Even sat back and lined his cock up against Isak’s mouth, slowly thrusting in until his hit the back of Isak’s throat.

 

Even began to lightly thrust in and out of Isak’s mouth, savoring the gagging and squelching sounds that his mouth and throat worked together to produce. That was until Eskild started up the blender in the kitchen. Isak pushed lightly on Even’s hips, pushing him out of his mouth. With a little smirk on his lips he whispered, “Eskild hates smoothies.”

 

Even chuckled, pushing his cock back into Isak’s slack mouth. “I know.” Even continued his thrusts until they because rough and uncoordinated, pulling out just enough so that he could come across Isak’s lips and cheeks, another kink he’d discovered Isak had.

 

Eskild had decided to walk back through the living room at that moment with a cup of tea in his hand and a hand over his dick, lightly shaking his head at Even’s amused face. “Don’t hurt him,” Eskild warned, blushing at the cum streaking across Isak’s pale face. “Please.”

 

Even nodded, a silent promise between the two as he watched Eskild stammer off to his room down the hall.

 

Isak’s glad Eskild is so amazing and didn’t let that change anything between them. He’s glad, too, that nothing changed after Eskild caught Isak riding Even on a kitchen chair.

 

Isak’s so glad Eskild was the one that found him and accepted him.

 

**

 

Friday night had finally rolled around and Isak was already naked, ready to just enjoy the night off with his boyfriend who had just gotten back from dropping the laundry off downstairs. Isak kissed him lovingly as he sat down next to him, pulling Isak into his lap. Isak moaned into Even’s mouth, “Baby, it’s like a minute until 19, our show’s about to be on.”

 

Even pulled away from Isak and let a smile spread across his face. He reached onto the coffee table to grab a napkin and began to open it completely, handing it over to Isak who looked at it in confusion. “It’s a good thing we’re recording it then, huh? Maybe I shouldn’t record it, add that to your punishment for not telling me you took the plug out before Daddy said you could.”

 

Isak’s eyes widened immediately as a knock sounded from their front door. “Why don’t you go get that, Isak? I don’t think we want the boys to be waiting long,” Even said, watching as Isak’s mouth dropped open in a silent gasp.

 

“Even? Are you serious? You’re gonna make me go open the door to them wearing nothing?” Isak asked as if he couldn’t believe what’s going on.

 

Embarrassment was a punishment that was mutually beneficial for both Isak and Even. Even got to see that his baby still received some type of punishment for his wrongdoing, but Isak got to at least enjoy the punishment partly. Even found that there was no greater way for Isak to be embarrassed than to be exposed to the boys – his boys.

 

“No, Isak. You’re going to open the door naked and stay naked for the rest of the night while the boys all chill here.”

 

“Fuck, Even,” Isak whined as another knock rang from their door.

 

“If you don’t want to do it Isak, I won’t force you to do it. I’ll never force you to do anything you don’t want to, but you have to tell me that you don’t want to,” Even assured Isak with such genuine sincerity Isak’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Fuck, Even. I’ll do it. Fuck, I’ll do it,” Isak said, standing up and putting the napkin across his cock. Even grabbed his wrist before he could walk to far though, and grabbed the napkin viciously smiling up at him before he tore the napkin multiple times, leaving it unusable.

 

“I love you, princess,” Even kissed his navel before spanking his ass once, shooing him off towards their front door as he grabbed some beers from the kitchen.

 

Isak approached the door, taking in heavy deep breaths to try to calm himself before he slowly inched the door open, watching as the boys move to greet him before dropping their eyes to his bare cock and looking at him incredulously.

 

Jonas and Mahdi’s mouths drop open while Magnus goes in for a hug, smiling brightly into Isak’s shoulder. “Bro, what’s going on? Thanks for the invite tonight, you look good.”

 

Isak blushed a bit, pushing back on Magnus’ shoulders, chuckling nervously when Magnus flicked the tip of his dick and tweaked his nipple before going into the apartment.

 

The two other boys still stood in the doorway, taking in Isak’s body in all its glory. Their eyes mapped Isak’s bony shoulders, the light dips between his chest muscles where fine golden hairs littered the skin (Isak really had been lacking on shaving lately; Even would make sure he’d be smooth the next time the boys came around), the strong abs that defined his lower abdomen, the darker hair that connected his navel to his cock and ass, and, finally, his flaccid cock that was picking up life under their heated visions.

 

“That’s new,” Mahdi said, looking back into Isak’s eyes. “Any particular reason for being naked?”

 

Isak swallowed thickly, shuffling on his feet a bit. “Yeah, there’s, um. There’s kind of a story, I guess, to that, and, like-”

 

“Daddy decided he lost clothes privileges for tonight after breaking a rule last week,” Even said, wrapping his arm around Isak’s shoulder as he addressed the two boys. “Isn’t that right, princess?”

 

If it was possible (and Isak would argue it wasn’t), Isak flamed a brighter red. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispered to himself.

 

“What was that, princess? Daddy couldn’t hear you?” Even said, holding Isak just a tad bit tighter.

 

Isak took a deep breath, looking as Jonas and Mahdi watched their interactions heavily. He saw Jonas’ eyes flick quickly down to his cock before returning slowly up to his eyes. “Yes, Daddy,” Isak said louder, seeing as the two boys in front of him let out heavy breaths.

 

“Fuck, Issy,” Jonas breathed as he chewed on his bottom lip, obviously taken aback by everything that had happened in the past two minutes.

 

“I don’t even know how to respond,” Mahdi said, shifting his weight from his left to right foot.

 

Isak dropped his eyes, not able to look at the boys anymore. Even rubbed across his shoulder blades as he let his hand fall from around Isak. “Why don’t you two come in?” Even asked, turning to walk back towards the living room. “The night’s just beginning.” 

 

Jonas and Mahdi shuffle inside, both looking sheepishly at the way Isak slowly walks behind Even, his ass bouncing slightly with each step he took. The two shared a look before moving with them to the living room. Magnus was already seated on the couch when Isak and Even came nearer. Even sat down, spreading his legs wide enough before lightly patting his lap, “Come on, princess. Daddy wants you on his lap.”

 

Isak took a deep breath before moving towards Even’s open hands, which quickly and skillfully wrapped around his delicate waste, pulling him down on his jeans. Isak immediately pushed his cock between his legs before closing them tight together – it wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but Isak would much rather prefer sitting like this with only his pubes exposed than sitting spread eagle for the boys to see. Even tsked before gripping Isak’s knees, forcing his legs open wide. Isak whined high in his throat, trying to close his legs once more but Even only manhandled his legs over his own, keeping Isak’s legs open and Isak effectively presented to the room.

 

“No, princess. The boys want to see you. Isn’t that right?” he asked the room.

 

Magnus nodded his head with excitement, eying Isak’s cock while biting his lips. Jonas and Mahdi still stood to the side, both with clenched fists before Mahdi exhaled, letting “Fuck” fall from his lips. Jonas only bit his lip hard before giving a short, hard nod. Isak groaned high again, trying to bury his face in Even’s neck.

 

Even was playing a dirty game. He knew exactly what got Isak going – being naked, especially in public – and one of his biggest fantasies – letting his boys have their way with him – and was using it against him. Isak hated how well Even knew him, how easily he could fuck with him, but he was so glad he was the one to do it. As much as he was displeased with Even right now, Isak couldn’t help the skips in his heart thinking that this was only possible because of how in love he and Isak were.

 

Isak took a deep breath before he faced the boys once again. Magnus, to his left, was still eye fucking the ever-loving shit out of Isak. Jonas, directly in front of him, had his face lit in embarrassment but, as Isak could easily see, was sporting a semi in his chinos. Mahdi, to the right of Jonas, still looked a bit perplexed at the situation, but nonetheless was enjoying the sight. Behind and below him, Isak could feel Even shift a bit as he repositioned himself on the couch, letting his hands roam all about Isak’s upper body. Even ran his hands of the soft skin of his stomach, toying his fingers in and around Isak’s bellybutton, scratching through the hair of his happy trail, and pushing down on the lines of his abs. He traced up one side of the abs, softly putting pressure on the hard muscle, before rubbing harshly down the other side. Isak groaned at the sensation and Even moaned with lust as he mapped Isak’s body – which he already knew like the back of his hand.

 

Even stopped suddenly on the trek back up his body, however, when Jonas coughed, looking incredulously at the two of them. “Isak’s okay with this, right? If he’s not, Even, I swear to God you’re dead.”

 

Even nodded slowly, watching Isak straighten up against him. “I’m okay, Jonas. I want this, I promise,” Isak said with sincerity and finality in his voice.

 

Even nodded behind Isak, “I’d never do anything without his permission, Jonas. Never.”

 

Jonas nodded, unclenching his fists for the first times since he and the boys got there. “Good.”

 

Even went back to his movements across Isak’s body, moving against the planes of his chest, feeling the soft hair move with his fingers. Even lightly traced around the dark circles that were Isak’s nipples, slowly putting more pressure as he went. Soon enough, Even had both nipples caught between his finger nails, twisting lightly before pulling them away from Isak’s chest, watching the way they elongated and bruised before Even relented and let go. He soothed around his nipples again before twisting them lightly, adoring the way Isak hissed and lifted his hips from Even’s lap before slamming back down. Even heard, very faintly, the telltale sign that Isak was getting hard when his cock slapped up against his lower stomach, then the couch below it. Even moaned at that information and raised Isak’s arms above his head, savoring the ways the boys in the room groaned at Isak completely exposed to them. “Do you ever regret it, Jonas?” Even asked him, rubbing his nose along Isak’s shoulder blade and letting his fingers twist Isak’s armpit hair. “Do you ever regret not making Isak yours?”

 

Jonas looked down in embarrassment, shoulders dropping.

 

“Cause I would. Fuck, I’d regret it every single day if I knew that this boy, this amazing, beautiful, kinky boy wasn’t mine and that it was all my fault. All my fault that I couldn’t feel his muscles, couldn’t kiss his lips, play with his body hairs, play into his kinks, _be_ his kinks.”

 

Jonas shuffled on his feet, not enjoying this moment one bit.

 

“Look at him, Jonas.” Even directed, waiting for Jonas to look at Isak. “Good boy. Today you’ll get to touch Isak like he’s yours, because I’m willing to share. But you need to know: he isn’t yours. You get to play with him, rub him all over, be in him, but you won’t ever _have_ him.”

 

The two boys locked eyes again as Even soothed Isak by rubbing circles into his bony hips. He knew it was time for them to get a move on the night, so he hyped himself up

 

Even looked at the boys, all of whom seemed to be in varying states of arousal and encased Isak’s waist again. “You boys can enjoy the show, if you’d like. Get naked, get hands on cocks, mouths on nipples. I don’t care what you all do, so long as you don’t cum. Not yet, you’ll have time later. Isak, though, he’s gonna cum on Daddy’s cock.”

 

Isak was pushed out of Even’s lap a bit, standing in front of the boys as Magnus hurried to get undressed, shucking his shirt across the room and doing the same with his belt. Mahdi slowly began to undress, letting his shirt slowly reveal his dark, ripped stomach and chest. Jonas was the most hesitant, looking for further confirmation from Isak – who gave him a nod – that this was alright. When given the nod, Jonas pulled his shirt over his body, letting Isak see the soft skin of his tan abdomen that was dusted with darker hair trailing into his tight chinos. Isak’s boys were extremely attractive, from Magnus’ soft, pale body, to Jonas’ firm and tan one, to Mahdi’s dark, muscular body. Isak couldn’t believe this was his life. Isak couldn’t believe how amazing it was having Even as the love of his life, how accepting the man had been from the very beginning and how he encouraged Isak to live his life how he wanted.

 

Isak was the luckiest boy in the world.

 

When Isak looked back to Even, he saw his breathtaking boyfriend pushing already shirtless and pushing his jeans to the floor, letting his dick flop back heavily against his stomach. For some reason the thought that Even had been commando this entire time – dick just one layer from being revealed to the boys and the world. Isak groaned at seeing Even’s cock standing hard and proud from his crotch, fawning at the glistening red head and the dark blonde curls that layered at its base. Isak carried his gaze up Even’s flat stomach, loving the view of the vast paleness which was scattered with moles and dusted with hair around his navel. Isak moved up to Even’s chest, fighting his urge to immediately dive in an suck Even’s nipples into his mouth, fighting the urge to roll the nubs between his teeth, lap at them, suck on them, mat the little hairs, worship them.

 

Isak ran his eyes along the long column of Even’s neck, watching his protruding Adam’s apple jut up and down as he swallowed and came across his full, pink lips. Isak immediately went in to plant a heated, lustful kiss to those lips, moving down to suck gently on the lump in his neck, teasing his teeth over it before dropping to his knees and lapping at the tip of his dick. Even hissed and tangled his fingers in the messy curls of Isak’s golden hair, harshly pulling to draw deep hisses out of Isak.

 

Isak looked at Even through his lashes as he swallowed Even down until he hit the back of his throat. Isak tensed his throat to suffocate Even’s cock and Even let out delicious moans at it. Even savored the gagging sounds Isak was making, the squelching, wet sounds of his throat contracting and releasing around his cock, making room for and pleasuring it all at once. Even couldn’t even begin to understand how Isak managed to become such a cock slut after they got together, but Even lived for it. He loved how amazing Isak was at not only giving a blowjob, but deepthroating as well, how well he was bouncing on Even’s cock or a dildo they decided to use, how well he took everything Even gave him, whether it be his cock, his fingers, his mouth, a dildo, or any other thing Even decided Isak could take and would enjoy.

 

The boys around them were now naked, slowly stroking their cocks to the noise filling the room. Even took an appreciative look around the room, taking in the appearances of the boys and their endowments. Magnus was the smallest of the three, though still bigger than Isak. His cock, like his skin, was pale white. His dick curved a bit to the left before his tip. His tip was a dark red and glistened with precum, foreskin covering it partway but rolling back with each down stroke he took. The hair around his cock was darker than both Isak’s and Even’s and gave a stark contrast to his cock. Even still remembered the way his ass looked fucking into him just the week before, the way his hole looked stretched around his cock, the way the hairs around it stuck to the skin of his ass as the lube spread around it.

 

“Magnus,” Even said hoarsely. Immediately Magnus perked up and slowed his hand from moving up and down his cock. “Turn around and bend over for me. Show Daddy your hole.”

 

Magnus blushed bright red but did as he was told, rolling over on his chair and sticking his ass into the air. His hands came around his body and gripped both of his cheeks, spreading them and flashing Even his hole. Both Jonas and Mahdi took deep inhales and slightly sped up their strokes.

 

Even smiled lightly as he watched Magnus’ hole wink at him. Slowly, Even began to look over Jonas. Jonas’ cock wasn’t necessarily long, though it was above average for sure, but it had girth – and a lot of it. His cock could do damage if it wanted to, and Even just loved the idea of seeing that fuck in and out of Isak’s hole. Jonas’ foreskin was much like Magnus’ in that it covered only part of the head on the up strokes but retracted completely on the down strokes. His dick was more veiny that any of the boy’s, but only slightly with a large vein running down the side and little ones littered about the cock. His pubes were dark and wild, looking as though he hadn’t shaved them ever, and Even would have to run his hand through it some time that night. The wild hairs ran down his leg a bit and up his stomach to just above his bellybutton. Even had to see if it ran to his ass too, and not just because he wanted to see how dark his hole was against his tan skin.

 

“You too, Jonas. Bend over for me.”

 

Jonas’ eyes widened and he swallowed heavily. “Fuck, Even. Fuck.”

 

Jonas turned, letting his eyes linger on the back of Isak’s head, which was shoved down onto Even’s crotch as Isak took his cock to the room, pulsating his throat around his cock and puffing out air against Even’s pubes. Jonas, as Magnus had, bent over and grabbed at his ass, spreading his cheeks and exposing his hole to the cool air. Even watched in amazement as Jonas’ dark hole twitched just slightly as the cool air blew against it. He saw the dark strands of hair that surrounded his hole and lined his crack, inching their way through his perineum to where they’d surround his cock.

 

Fuck, Even loved men.

 

Even moaned in his throat as Isak once again took his cock to the root, and looked to Mahdi. His body was one that was built from years at the gym. Nothing but hard muscles lined his body, from his defined pectorals and abs, to his cut biceps, to his thick thigs. Mahdi was built, but attractively so. His cock was the longest of the three, and nearly as thick as Jonas’. He still paled in comparison to Even, but his cock, as with all the boy’s, were amazing in their own ways. Mahdi was cut, but still had enough skin to slightly cover his cock on the up strokes. Mahdi’s was Even’s first experience with a cut cock, and it thrilled him. Sure the only real difference between his and Mahdi’s was that Even had a few more nerves to give pleasure, but it was still beautiful to see. Mahdi’s pubes were trimmed but not elegantly so, and he wasn’t as hair as all the rest of the boys.

 

Even didn’t have to say anything to Mahdi but just nodded. Mahdi returned with a nod of his own and turned his back to Even, spreading his cheeks quickly. As Even had suspected, his ass was bare of much hair and his hole was a complementary dark color to his chocolate skin.

 

Even pulled Isak off his cock, watching as a line of spit connected his puffy mouth to Even’s shiny cock. “Princess, look at all your friends spread for your Daddy. Look at how obedient they are.”

 

Isak groaned at the sight and started humping himself against Even’s leg. “Daddy, please fuck me. Please.”

 

Even nodded his head and moved Isak against the couch, having him lean over the headboard of it with his ass out to the room. Even cooed appreciatively before raising his hand and smacking his harshly over Isak’s ass. The noise broke the other boys from their positions as they turned to see what was happening. Even was rubbing over the area he just smacked before he raised his arm and let it drop fast once again. Isak let out a loud cry with each smack and Even knew just how much he loved being spanked.

 

That, too, had started as a punishment for Isak, getting his ass so red and heated that he couldn’t sit by the end of the session. But, Even realized soon after first using it as a punishment, that it only got Isak off quicker.

 

So, Even continued his smacking of Isak’s ass, having moved onto the other cheek for a few smacks before calling the boys over. “You each get one spank, so make them count. Princess here loves it rough, so don’t be afraid to get into it.”

 

Magnus, as expected, went first, not spanking Isak very hard, but enough to leave a mark. Even urged Mahdi to follow up and, true to his appearance of strength, Mahdi spanked Isak hard enough to rip a soft cry from him, a bright red handprint leaving its place behind him. Jonas’ spank was, beyond Even’s belief, even harder than Mahdi’s had been, ripping a strong sob and moan from Isak, gripping a mound of Isak’s ass after as to soothe the sting from it. Even looked with a smile on his face at the interaction, knowing that this was exactly what both the boys wanted – what they needed.

 

“So,” Even addressed the boys. “Who wants a taste?”

 

The heavy breathing of everyone in the room was answer enough, and the boys lined up behind Even, still absentmindedly stroking their cocks. Even leaned down and blew gently on Isak’s hole before leaning in and liking a stripe up from his hairy perineum to his lightly dusted hole. Even prodded his tongue into Isak, licking around against his walls and tasting the purely Isak, purely man taste that drove Even wild every time he got a taste.

 

Even devoured Isak’s hole for a steady time, savoring the taste and the way Isak’s hole gaped around his tongue as it tried to grasp onto anything after their earlier fuck session.

 

Even pulled back, spitting onto Isak’s hole and watched the saliva roll down his crack. He wiped his mouth and moved away, turning to the boys. “Go ahead, Mahdi, I think he needs you first.”

 

Mahdi was hesitant in tasting Isak’s ass, letting his licks just be small, barely there swipes of the tip of his tongue. With Even’s hand on the back of his head, pushing him into Isak’s ass further, though, Mahdi began to start eating Isak out with fervor. His swipes got reckless and his prodding grew strong, and Isak was mewling as his ass grew wetter and wetter. Mahdi pulled away, breathing heavily before sighing, “Fuck, I didn’t know someone could taste like that. Jesus Christ.”

 

Magnus flew in front of Jonas, who had been waiting to get a taste after Mahdi, but Even just shrugged, leaning down to smack Magnus’ pale ass for disobeying what Even had been doing. “You can keep going now, Magnus, but break another of Daddy’s rules and you’ll be getting a punishment just like Isak.”

 

Magnus moaned into Isak’s ass as he ate him out, prodding heavily in and out of the gaping hole and teasing the dark blonde hair that cascaded around his hole. Magnus pulled away just a bit and took a deep inhale, groaning lightly before spitting directly into Isak’s hole, watching as it glistened in the light as he gave Jonas the room he needed.

 

Jonas bent down slightly and took in the sight before him. He saw the glistening of Isak’s hole from three different boys’ saliva, he saw the matted hairs that ran around his rim and across his crack, and he saw the way Isak’s hole gaped around nothing. He groaned high in his throat and leaned in, tongue circling the wrinkles of his rim before delving into his hole, tasting around and savoring the Isakness of the situation. He licked around Isak’s hole, feeling the hairs on his tongue before his dragged his tongue up Isak’s crack, feeling the tight cheeks on either side of his tongue. Jonas was in heaven and, by the way he was moaning, Isak was too.

 

Even gripped his shoulder and pulled Jonas back a bit, leaning in towards his ear. “Don’t worry, soon you’ll be kissing another hole of his,” he whispered, pulling a groan from the tan boy.

 

Even sat next to Isak on the couch, gripping his hips and pulling him onto his lap. “It’s a good thing this princess is already gaping so we can get to the next part of this. You boys can come but only from your own hands. Isak is off limits for this round. You can watch, you can admire, and you can come, but you can’t touch him. And when you come, make sure it’s on Isak. I don’t care if it’s on his face, his chest, or his cock, as long as it’s on him.”

 

With that, Even raised Isak up and let him sink down on his cock. Isak whined high in his throat, spreading his legs wide across Even’s body to let his cock hang free in front of the boys, all of whom were quickly stroking their cocks, Magnus and Mahdi twisting their nipples as they did so. Even liked that idea, too, and so he ran his hands up Isak’s chest and gripped Isak’s pebbled nubs, twisting them slightly as Isak loved and pulled on them gently. Isak’s nipples were one of his most sensitive body parts, and Even’s seen him cum just from playing with them, so it was no surprise that Isak mewled and twisted on Even’s cock with the torture Even was putting on his nipples.

 

Isak fastened his ministrations on Even’s cock and through his head back, tossing an arm above his head and leaning his armpit near Even’s face. Even loved Isak’s scent, and the two places that were purely Isak were his armpits and his ass. Even stuck his nose in the hairs under Isak’s arms, breathing in heavily and swiping his tongue out to run against the long, coarse hairs and rub against the salty skin underneath them. Even loved all of Isak, from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, but his armpits were definitely one of his favorites. Even ran a hand through the hair before taking over thrusting in and out of Isak’s ass as Isak grew exhausted.

 

He flipped Isak onto his hands and knees and began pounding quickly and strongly in and out of Isak’s hole, loving the clench his holes gripped his cock with. He watched as the skin of his hole moved in and out with his cock, and loved the way Isak’s walls clenched every time his cock rubbed over Isak’s prostate.

 

Within a matter of minutes, Isak was on the verge of coming, and it was with a spank to his ass from Even that brought him over the edge. Streaking the couch beneath him with white, Isak whined high in his throat as Even continued to pound in and out of him, bringing himself closer to orgasm.

 

Even pulled out of Isak and sat him down on the couch, standing over him with his cock aimed towards Isak’s face. With two more strong tugs, Even shot streak after streak of white cum across Isak’s eyelids, cheeks, lips, and even his hair. Even moved to give the other boys some space by which they were able to come close to Isak.

 

Isak’s hand darted out to play with Magnus and Mahdi’s balls, tugging on them lightly and lightly slapping them. The two boys hissed in pleasure with the slight pain that came from the shock, and came (Mahdi first, followed by Magnus) after a particularly hard pull from Isak. Mahdi painted Isak’s chest, landing cum in the hair there and the pebbled nubs of his nipples. Magnus, copying where Even had aimed his cock, shot a streak across Isak’s forehead before aiming higher and landing most of his mess in Isak’s curls. Both the boys heaved for breath and stepped away.

 

Jonas was still jacking his cock and Isak leaned in to give small kitten licks across the glistening head of his cock. On the forth lick, Isak closed his lips around the head of his cock and sucked, pulling Jonas over the edge. Jonas aimed his cock down towards Isak’s painting his pubes and softening cock in wet, white streaks, matting the hair there in a darker color.

 

Isak sighed heavily as all the boys stood back and looked him over, gathering up some cum from each of the boys and sucking on it with a moan.

 

The room was silent except for all of their heavy breathings, but it hadn’t lasted long. Soon after the boys had cum on Isak, a knock rang out from the front door.

 

“Ahh, good,” Even said, scratching at his cock absentmindedly. “Pizza’s here. Isak, why don’t you go answer that and we can all eat before we do anything else.”

 

Isak, cum soaked and bright red, only gaped at Even, already sitting up tiredly and facing the door.

 

“Fuck me,” he moaned at the prospect of what Even wanted him to do.

 

“Don’t worry, Isak,” Even chuckled, “We all will. Multiple times.”


	2. Gather 'Round, It's Time for the Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys all enjoy their pizza and their dessert - and Isak enjoys taking the boys, one by one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am, back again. I decided to cut this story short a bit and move one scene from the end of this to the beginning of the next story, but I hope you all are filled nonetheless from the rest of this chapter. The next story is the last story I have planned for this series but I don't want to stop here whatsoever. I will definitely continue this story, but I am also willing to start other ones where I go into some other background stories or pairings if you would all like that. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy 4.5K more words of pure porn.
> 
> *All mistakes are mine*

Isak’s body already thrummed with humiliation as he stood near the door, money grasped in his hands, four sets of lust-filled eyes boring into his bare back. The cum on his face, chest, and pubes had begun to harden and was becoming a bit uncomfortable, but he was thankful nonetheless that it wouldn’t be dripping down him when he opened the door.

 

Even felt so lucky that Isak was an exhibitionist at heart, some days even going to fetch their mail wearing nothing but a heavy blush, so that he could ask (direct) Isak to do something as simple and thrilling as talking to a random pizza delivery person that they’d never see again while bare to the world and streaked in the cum of four different men.

 

Isak was lucky he had Even by his side so that he was pushed to do what excited him, what made him so hard it was a wonder he was still conscious.

 

However, luck didn’t seem to be on his side that night when he opened the door to Elias Bakkoush, the older brother of one of his closest friends, Sana, and one of Even’s best buds, holding onto their two pizzas and eyeing Isak’s state of undress with wild eyes and a playful smirk on his lips. “Hey, Isak.”

 

Isak’s face was alight in embarrassment, hand immediately shooting to cover his half-hard cock and eyes meeting the floor. His breathing picked up slightly and he mumbled Elias’s name in greeting back to him.

 

“I’ve got your pepperoni and meat lovers pizzas,” he said, slightly chuckling to himself as he clipped his hip one way and settled his weight. His smirk grew into a full on smile as his eyes mapped up and down Isak’s body, taking in the muscles, the light dustings of hair, the freckles and moles, and, of course, the drying cum.

 

Isak, teetering on the edge of mortification yet still extremely horny, pushed the handful of money out in front of him. “Thanks, Elias,” he mumbled. “Just, like. Okay, keep the change and I’ll just, like, what I mean is that, well. Fuck, just, I’ll take the pizzas.”

 

Elias had just grabbed the money from Isak’s hand, ghosting his thumb over Isak’s knuckles, when footsteps across the hardwood came from behind Isak and two large hands wrapped around Isak’s pale waist. Even slotted himself next to Isak, easily slinging his arm across the littler boy’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Even was just as naked as Isak, though without the specs of cum lining his body, but wore a smile on his face instead of Isak’s hardened face.

 

“Elias!” Even had said brightly, leaning off of Isak and going in to hug – quite awkwardly given the angle and everything Elias was trying to hold onto – Elias. The two boys smiled brightly and began talking animatedly with one another. The conversation was light, mostly consisting of them catching up over the past few weeks since the last time they had been together. Elias talked of work and how he’d been exhausted from working the nighttime shifts – “Until now,” he added, eyeing Isak once again – nearly every day after coming back from university. Even talked about his own work and how hectic it had been in the coffee shop since it was the winter season.

 

The conversation carried on for a couple more minutes like this, Even standing outside in the nude with Elias, open for anyone in the hall to see, and Isak in front of the two, skin still toned red, until Elias moved towards discussing the elephant in the room. “So, not that I’m complaining at all, but is there any reason you two aren’t wearing any clothes?”

 

Even smirked towards Elias before eyeing Isak, “Would you like to explain, princess?”

 

Isak raised his eyes to look towards the two boys, each having their eyebrows raised in question. “Daddy’s giving me a punishment that I deserve.”

 

“That’s right, princess,” Even said, shaking Elias’s shoulders a little bit.

 

“And the cum? Is that all yours?” Elias asked in disbelief.

 

“Nah. Issy’s boys helped out,” Even said and moved towards Isak a bit, raising his arm a bit towards his face. Even pointed his finger towards Isak’s cheeks and lips, “That’s mine.”

 

He moved his hand to Isak’s curls – “Magnus.” – then to Isak’s chest and nipples – “Mahdi.” – and finally to his pubes and semi – “Jonas.” – flicking the tip of Isak’s cock before facing Elias again.

 

“So it’s like the old days?” Elias asked, a soft, nostalgic smile playing on his firm lips.

 

“The only difference in this orgy is that I’m dating this beautiful boy that we all love in our own ways,” Even said, running his fingers across Isak’s jawline, looking at him as though he was the most beautiful thing in the world – and Even would fight to his last breath to show that was the truth.

 

Elias smiled, shuffling the pizzas into Even’s arms. “Well, I can’t say that I’m not jealous and a bit upset I wasn’t invited, but I’ll survive.”

 

“Have you checked the group chat recently?” Even asked incredulously.

 

“Not since I started my shift a couple hours ago,” Elias said, pulling out his phone and opening what Isak could only assume was his, Even’s, and their boys’ group chat. He read through some of the messages and smiled brightly, looking up to Even with a playful and secretive look and locked eyes with Isak, nodding lightly to him. “Well, I leave you guys to it,” he said, starting to move away from the boys.

 

“Bye, Elias,” Even called after him, clutching the two boxes of pizza in his hands.

 

“Until tomorrow,” the other boy called back as he rounded the corner at the end of the hallway.

 

Isak raised his eyebrows towards Even at that, watching as the boy closed the door behind him. Instead of addressing Isak’s questioning stare, Even simply looked him over lustfully and called out to the boys in the kitchen, “Let’s get eating boys, the night’s just starting!”

 

Isak followed behind Even, watching as the two globes of his ass jiggled with each step he took, lusting after the long, pale expanses of his legs and the strong muscles that laid just beneath the skin. Even turned back to him with a bright smile, his dick swinging across his body with the movement. “It’s a shame the cum’s all dried on you, princess. It would’ve been nice to see you taste in on your pizza. Maybe next time, though.”

 

**

 

The boys sat around the table, all without their clothes, munching on the pizza slices, sipping lightly on their beers, and joking around as if they were at lunch at school. It was a friendly and casual setting, as if they all hadn’t orgasmed on their best friend not half an hour ago.

 

Magnus had been quite upset when Isak sat on his chair, practically crying to Even and wondering why Isak wasn’t sitting on his silicon cock once again. Even pursed his lips and let his hand run along Magnus’ jaw, promising him that he’d make sure it’d be there the next time but saying that he’d show him another use that Isak has for it than just bouncing on it.

 

Even had moved the boxes of pizza off the little round table they sat around and told Isak to lay back on it. Not wanting to disappoint his Daddy, Isak did so, lifting his legs to his chest and exposing his hole to the boys as Even moved out of the kitchen and towards their bedroom. Isak stayed in that position for just a few moments, listening to the three boys around him comment on how beautiful his gaping hole looked and how badly they wanted to play with it and him. Isak felt a pair of lips kiss his testicles and they hung down over his perineum before one was sucked into the warm heat. Isak looked down and saw Jonas looking at him through his lashes, sucking gently on the little sacs, nursing his tongue around the wrinkled skin and fair hairs there.

 

He felt a wet tongue fall against his crack and work its way towards his hole, lightly playing with the skin of his rim before licking into his own heat. Isak couldn’t see the boy completely given the way his body was held up but could see enough of his blond hair to know that it was Magnus that was eating him out. He reached his hand out to fist it in the long strands and pushed the boy deeper into Isak, feeling his tongue reach further into his ass and loving the way his moans vibrated against his ass.

 

Next, he felt his cock’s head being sucked into a mouth and moaned as Mahdi tweaked his nipple as he tongued the slit of his cock. Mahdi played lightly with Isak’s foreskin, rubbing his tongue under the sweaty covering and moaning at the taste. He bit down ever so slightly and pulled away, watching as the skin followed with him before slapping down against his cock head once again. Mahdi liked at his length and sucked a hickey into his pubes, gently nipping as he followed the trail of hair to his bellybutton where he lightly kissed and bit the skin. He moved back down to his cock, starting to lightly blow it when Even came back into the kitchen, the large, fake cock in his hands and he watched happily the scene in front of him.

 

Isak moaned at the attention he was receiving from all of his boys and urged Even to come towards him with a heated look. Even was by his side immediately, dropping his head down for a passionate kiss with a battle of their tongues for dominance. Even pulled back and admired Isak’s wrecked face, slowly leaning back towards his lips and trailed his tongue across the pink skin, savoring how Isak opened his mouth further in a moan. Even leaned in when he reached the cupid bow and ran his tongue over Isak’s, their lips not touching. Isak moaned at the feeling and pleaded with Even. “Please, Daddy. Please give me more. I need more, Daddy, please give me it.”

 

Even nodded, picking up the dildo and placing it at Isak’s lips. He slowly inched the cock into Isak’s mouth, pulling back slightly when Isak gagged before moving it back in. Isak forced himself to relax and open his throat, allowing the whole width and length of the cock to be shoved into his mouth. Even cooed the sight, leaning back. “Bite down, baby. We don’t want the cock coming loose, do we?”

 

Isak did as he was told, biting down lightly on the silicon and keeping the cock lodged deep in his throat. The sensation burned and caused him difficulty in breathing, but he loved the power and thrill that shot through his body. He focused heavily on keeping his throat open and keeping his breathing steady. Even leaned down and sucked heartily at Isak’s neck, biting gently at his clavicle, and licking around Isak’s nipple. Even gripped Isak’s arm and raised it above his head, kissing down from the bend at his elbow, across his biceps, and down into the hair nestled in the pit there.

 

Isak didn’t understand Even’s fascination with Isak’s armpits – Even didn’t understand either, in all honesty – but Isak would never turn Even away from something that he wanted, especially not after Even had been so accepting and open with Isak from the start. So, while Isak didn’t understand the concept of it, he fell in love with Even’s love for his underarms.

 

Isak had adopted the idea that if he wants to try something, he would do whatever he could to try it, and, after seeing how ecstatic Even was each time he dove into Isak’s armpits, Isak just had to try with Even. Even’s underarms weren’t nearly as hairy as Isak’s, but they were, for all Isak knew about underarms, perfect nonetheless. He did as Even would, nosed along the hair and the skin and took in the undeniably Even scent. He tongued at the little hairs there and savored the little beads of sweat that came from their physical activities leading up to the moment. Isak didn’t exactly fall in love with the action, but he could absolutely see the appeal – the entire situation rang of Even and he was surrounded in all his senses by Even. He was so surrounded by the man he loved that Isak couldn’t help but feel his heart beat heavier at being so close, so connected to him.

 

So, as Even dove into Isak’s armpit, rubbing his face in the rough hairs and licking along the nearly brown hairs, Isak couldn’t help but fall all the more in love with Even. He loved feeling Even’s tongue across one of his most sensitive areas, coupled with the mouths and tongues of his three best friends fucking and sucking his ass and cock, and couldn’t help but moan around the cock in his mouth, tightening his throat and gagging on it instantly. Even was up before Isak could even begin to panic and was removing the dildo from Isak’s mouth, pulling it out as Isak gasped for breaths. The cock was wet with saliva as Even put it to the side and rubbed circles into Isak’s side, trying to calm him as his breath slowly returned to normal. “You’re okay, beautiful. You’re okay, I promise. Nothing can hurt you now. I’m so sorry for putting you in that position.”

 

Isak shook his head, wiping the tears from his face as all the boys looked at him with concern in their eyes. “You didn’t, Evy. I wanted that, too. I promise.”

 

“But I pushed you too far, baby. I shouldn’t have made you do that when we were all on you like that,” Even said with a frown burning onto his face.

 

“Even,” Isak said firmly. “I promise you, that wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. Fuck, it was hot as fuck for the most part, I just couldn’t help but panic because I forgot it was there. I promise you, handsome, that I’m okay and that that’s okay.”

 

Even swallowed heavily and nodded his head, bending down to tightly hug Isak to his chest, whispering little _I love you_ s to his skin and reassuring him that he’s alright.

 

Isak pulled back and planted a kiss to Even’s lips, moaning lightly before moving back onto the table. “If I remember correctly, you four were in the middle of something.”

 

Even lightly chuckled and looked at the boys, all of whom were looking to Even for instruction. Even grabbed the dildo and studied it, sighing a little at the sight that most of the saliva had gone dry except for a bit at the tip. He nodded towards Jonas who raised his brows. “Suck on this, Jonas. Get it wet enough to go in Isak.”

 

Jonas and Isak both groaned at the thought, Isak pulling his legs down to his chest once more as Jonas moved towards the cock. Even lightly led the cock between Jonas’ lips and watched as his tongue moved across the surface, tasting what was left of Isak. “Do you taste that, Jonas?” Even taunted, “That’s Isak. That’s my beautiful princess. You finally get to taste him. Fuck, how proud do you feel?”

 

Jonas only groaned and moved quicker over the fake cock. Even pulled the cock from the mouth and dangled it in front of Jonas. With a smirk on his lips, Even addressed Jonas as the boy eyed the cock, “Thank your Daddy, Jonas. Thank Daddy for letting you taste his princess.”

 

Jonas swallowed thickly and eyes Even. “Thank you, Daddy,” Jonas said in a firm voice. “Thank you so much, Daddy. Thank you.”

 

Even guided the cock back into Jonas’ mouth and watched as Jonas moved his mouth and tongue across it, wetting it everywhere he went. Even watched as some saliva escaped from Jonas’ mouth and moved down the cock and moaned at the sight. He looked as Magnus and Mahdi, who had moved to suck at Isak’s cock head and lick at his hole, respectively. Even enjoyed watching Mahdi eat his princess out, seeing his pink tongue disappear into Isak’s abused hole. He loved the thought that all his best friends had been in Isak’s most private place, tasted his most private taste, and would soon have all been connected through this most sacred place.

 

Even called the boys to attention and directed them towards Isak’s ass. “Make it red, boys. He doesn’t need to sit for a while, so give all you have.”

 

Even left Jonas to get the cock wet and glistening and watched as the boys each took one of Isak’s cheeks, timing themselves as to smack each side simultaneously. Isak was moaning high in his throat with each smack and Even could see the meat of his ass jiggling with each forceful spank from where he was circling over Isak’s head. Even resting his heavy cock on Isak’s face and leaned over to twist at his puffy nipples. Isak moaned lightly and began licking at Even’s drooling head. Each smack he took from his two friends shot Isak up the table a bit and Even could feel in the way Isak’s moan vibrated across the room as he grew more and more sensitive from the spanks.

Magnus was the one of the two boys who moved down to spread Isak’s cheeks while Mahdi pulled back to smack lightly across his fluttering hole. Isak moaned loudly and tightened his abs from the feeling, slowly relaxing and letting the boys resume their ministrations against his puffy rim. Isak squirmed as his nipples were twisted and abused and his hole was played with, but it was the light smack of Magnus’ palm across his little cock that had Isak crying out in pleasure. He loved getting spanked at the fact that the boys wouldn’t hold back and would experiment with different places on his body was only a positive for Isak.

 

Even pulled away and told the boys to stop before Isak came, grabbing the cock from Jonas and moving towards Isak’s hole. Even appreciated the red tint of Isak’s ass that Magnus and Mahdi were able to achieve and he watched as the skin gaped lightly around nothing and positioned the head at his hole, pushing in slowly and forcefully until the cock was seated fully in Isak. Isak groaned out in pleasure as the cock settled within him and placed pressure directly against his prostate.

 

The boys stood around in awe and fascination, slowly jerking their hard cocks as Even began to pull the cock out of Isak before pushing it back in. Isak moaned throatily and tried to fuck himself down on the cock, receiving only a sharp slap against his thigh in response, telling him to settle if he wanted to continue. Isak cried out as the cock moved against his walls and he began begging Even for more.

 

Even quickly thrust the cock deep within Isak before completely pulling out to a whining Isak. Even moved the dildo to the side before he looked at the boys. “Magnus, Mahdi, I don’t care which of you it is, but one of you fuck Isak now and I’ll blow the other for the time being. Once the first one comes then the other fucks Isak.”

 

The two boys looked between one another, using their eyebrows as a means of communication, as Even turned to Jonas. “You’ll get to fuck him, Jonas. But you’re going last.”

 

Jonas only nodded, watching as Magnus rolled on the condom, slathered some lube onto the rubber, and lined up at Isak’s ass. Magnus pushed in with little resistance and watched as Isak’s face scrunched up in pleasure and pain. “Fuck, Magnus,” Isak whined. “Fuck me, please.”

 

Magnus gripped Isak’s hips before slowly pulling out. “Even moved towards Isak’s face and pulled a chair out. “Mahdi, stand up on that. Isak, tilt your head back, Daddy’s going to fuck your face.”

 

Isak moaned as Magnus drilled his prostate but threw his head back, letting his jaw fall open. Even slowly slid into the wet heat, groaning as his balls came to rest against Isak’s forehead. He turned slightly and moved to suck Mahdi’s cock into his mouth. As he began to move slowly in and out of Isak’s mouth, he urged Mahdi to do the same and, soon, Even’s throat was being assaulted by the thick, chocolate cock as he rubbed around Isak’s throat. Even had never really had a real cock down his throat, he’d absolutely had a dildo down his throat because he wanted to understand what it was that Isak was experiencing, but Isak’s cock was too small to hit the back of his mouth. There was nothing – absolutely nothing – that Even would _ever_ change about Isak, especially when it came to his body and their sex life, but this was an experience Even wouldn’t ever forget.

 

He felt Isak jolt back against his cock as Magnus began to fuck faster and rougher in and out of Isak’s ass. He looked out the corner of his eyes and saw as Magnus shivered and shook through his release and watched as he slumped lightly as he pulled out of Isak. Mahdi pulled lightly out of Even’s mouth and moved towards the stash of condoms on the counter. Even motioned Magnus over towards his and caught sight of Jonas jacking his cock and twisting his own nipples, face turned up in pleasure.

 

He pulled out of Isak a bit and looked him in the eyes. “Baby, can I kiss Magnus?”

 

Isak looked into Even’s eyes and smiled slightly, pulling Even down into a fierce kiss, mumbling “Of course,” against his lips. Even smiled as he guided his cock back into Isak’s mouth as Mahdi fumbled near his ass, pulling Isak down onto his cock instead of fucking into him. Even chased Isak’s mouth and watched as Magnus tied off his condom, the thick, white cum seated in the end, before tossing it in the trash. Magnus tottered over to Even as he continued fucking Isak’s throat and connected his lips to Even’s when Even leaned in.

 

Even licked across Magnus’ bottom lip and asked for entrance, moaning heavily when Magnus opened his mouth and their tongues began sliding against one another’s.

 

Mahdi watched as his cock disappeared repeatedly into the pale skin of Isak’s hole that was clenching tightly around his cock. He ran his fingers through the hair on Isak’s thighs, through the pubes spread around his cock, through his happy trail, and around his hole, pushing on the spot where his cock and Isak’s hole came together as one. Pushing down on Isak’s hairy perineum as Isak gagged around Even’s cock was what sent Mahdi over the edge, coming heavily into the condom.

 

He slowly pulled out of Isak’s puffy hole and tied a knot quickly in the condom after removing it, tossing it into the trash as well before patting Jonas on the shoulder. “Your turn, bud.”

 

Jonas shuffled over to the condoms as the three other boys gathered around Isak’s head. A short and quite conversation was had between them and suddenly Magnus dropped to his knees behind Even and pulled his cheeks apart, blowing lightly on the hole that was revealed. Jonas choked on his spit as Magnus leaned in an began licking away at Even’s hole, causing Even to jerk forward and shove his cock further into Isak’s mouth. Jonas gently applied the lube to his condom-covered cock and moved towards Isak’s spread legs. Gently, Jonas pushed the head of his cock into his best friend moaning roughly as he pushed his length further into the tight heat until his wild pubes sat against the mostly trimmed hairs of his best friend’s ass. Jonas leaned down to kiss Isak’s stomach, sucking a bruise into the soft, pale skin there. He blew lightly against the hairs as he straightened up and began pounding into the wet heat, savoring the squelching sounds that the lube and Isak’s tightening walls created.

 

He watched as Even fucking into Isak’s mouth and back onto Magnus’ waiting tongue as he and Mahdi’s mouths fought together with teeth and tongue. He watched as Even’s muscles clenched and his abs became ever more definable. He watched as Even spasmed and stalled in Isak’s throat. He watched as Isak’s throat clenched and swallowed the seed that Even shot down his throat.

 

He sped up his thrusts in and out of Isak’s hole, twirling his finger in the precum beading at Isak’s slit, pulling his fingers back to suck on the flavorful, clear liquid. He moaned around his fingers as his thrusts became erratic. He looked up to see Mahdi kneeling in front of Even after Even had pulled out of Isak’s mouth, Even gripping his cock as he slapped it lightly across Mahdi’s face, watching as the last specs of cum flew from his cock and landed across Mahdi’s dark skin.

 

Jonas heaved heavily as he pushed his cock into Isak’s heat one, twice more before joining the other three boys in orgasm. As he pulled out of Isak, he dropped to his knees and started to eat around Isak’s ass, savoring both the taste and the high pitched moans Isak spewed as he grew closer and closer to release. Jonas moved his hand to wrap around his best friend’s small cock and tugged tightly, nearly mewling as he felt Isak’s cock twitch with each spurt of cum he shot out. Jonas stood over Isak and trailed his tongue through the cum splattered across his abdomen, tasting Isak’s seed before kissing the boy, after receiving a smiling nod from Even, and tossing the sweet substance between their mouths.

 

Isak groaned as the four boys stood around him. Even trailed his hand through Isak’s pubes and pulled heavily on them, forcing Isak’s body to move up with him. Even smiled down at Isak’s flustered body and kissed him deeply. “Why don’t you go shower, baby boy? The boys and I will still be around, still naked for you, when you come out.”

 

Isak nodded, leaning in to kiss Even once more before hopping off the table.

 

“And Isak,” Even called after him. Once Isak turned to look back at him, cock hanging limply from his groin, Even smiled at him, “When you get out, bring the razor. The boys are gonna help me shave you so you’re nice a pretty for tomorrow.”

 

Isak blushed but raised his brow. “What’s tomorrow, Daddy?”

 

Even smiled brighter than he already had been, “Well, Daddy’s friends are going join us all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I mentioned in the beginning notes, I have one more story planned but I most certainly would love for you all to leave more suggestions in the comments about what you'd like to see (pairings/kinks/etc) and I'll build off of that for you all.
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued support and I'll see you soon with the next story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I will have the next chapter(s) out soon but a lot of drama is starting in my life right now that I need to try to fix. I promise, though, another chapter by Monday. Thank you all for the continued support, it means so much to me that you're all enjoying my work.
> 
> Also, if you have any requests or hc's you want to see in any stories of mine, please let me know in the comments and I'll try my best to incorporate them.


End file.
